All For Love
by ACrimsonMoon
Summary: "I love you." She whispered as she clung to him, afraid to let go. "Do you love me for me? Or do you love me because SHE once loved HIM?" His eyes burned with pain when she gave no answer. *AU* SasuHina. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

_Hello one and all! This is a little something I came up with in my Geo-Tech class while learning a little bit of Greek History. I decided Greek History is over used, so I wanted to do some Japanese History and this is what I came up with. It isn't really at all real, just some information I took and twisted into my own little sick mind of magic._

_I made a SasuHina story out of it… Eh, I guess NaruIno too?_

_Anyways, this is just to get you guys fimiliar with how the story will kind of work and what it's going off of. Can you guess who Susanoo and Kushinada are? ;) Think about that and get back to be, neh? ANyways, it'll go to "stardered" time next chapter, this is a prologue after all. I hope you like it._

_Please Enjoy!_

_**Summary:**__ "I love you." She whispered as she clung to him, afraid to let go. "Do you love me for me? Or do you love me because __**she**__ once loved __**him**__?" His eyes burned with pain when she gave no answer._

**Prologue: Of The Past…**

Long, long ago there was a god named Susanoo. He was the powerful god of the sea and the storms. His sister, Amaterasu the goddess of sun, got him kicked out of the heavens.

While roaming earth, he saw a man and women weeping at the side of a small girl. When he asked who they are and why their cries were so filled with sorrow, all the answers he got were that of sniffles and sighs.

The man finally looked up and answered the powerful god before him, "I am an Earthly Deity. My name is simply Ashi-nadzuchi. My wife's name is that of Te-nadzuchi. This girl, the girl we cry for, is our daughter. Her name is simple and beautiful, though it may shine through like she does; Kushinada-Hime. The reason of our weeping is that formerly we had eight children, all of them daughters. But they have been devoured year after year by an eight-forked serpent and now the time approaches for this girl, our last daughter, to be devoured. There is no means of escape for her, for we have tried before with our others, and therefore do we grieve."

"Ah," the god replied, smoothly. He thought for a long while and approached the couple and child, "I will keep her safe for the small price of her hand."

The couple looked desperate and nodded in agreement to the sea god. He then turned the youngest into a comb, and placed her lightly in his hair while he awaited the showing of the serpent that dares take her life.

The serpent showed and soon Susanoo defeated him, giving the sword that rest in the beast's tail to his sister, Amaterasu as a gift. It was a small gift of forgiveness.

Not too long afterwards, the great god built a palace in Izumo, where he came forth and married the girl he saved. So pleased with his beautiful bride and soon-to-be-wife, he composed a song for their small occasion of wed.

Kushinada never loved another for her husband held her heart.


	2. Chapter One

_Hello all! So glad you liked the first upload. Here is chapter one. Now remember, this is an AU so a lot of things are different. Go wine to someone who cares, I didn't force you to read it. I don't want flames or anything like that. Thank you!_

**NOTE: **_I do not hate Sakura! If you haven't noticed from my other story, she is one of my favorite female characters. Her part two character is quite amazing even though her part one character is a winey bitch. Anyways, this is only the beginning. Feelings will change later on so don't think I am bashing her! I DON'T HATE SAKURA! Thanks for listening._

_**Summary:**__ "I love you." She whispered as she clung to him, afraid to let go. "Do you love me for me? Or do you love me because __**she**__ once loved __**him**__?" His eyes burned with pain when she gave no answer._

**Chapter One: Back Home…**

Two figured could be seen coming up to the Konoha gates.

The taller figure was wearing an orange shirt that stopped right above her navel. The shirt's sleeves hung over the figures shoulders as she had on a fishnet undershirt underneath her original shirt. She wore a black skirt that reached mid-thigh and black strapped heels. She had long blond hair that passed her lower back and sun-kissed skin. Her hair was down and had bangs covering her right eye. She had soft blue eyes that could mask the sky and walked with grace and power. She wore a white cloak over it all, hiding her figure.

The smaller woman had on a dark blue strapless top that also reached just above her navel. She wore no fishnets, but had bandages on her right thigh. She wore black shorts that reached just above mid-thigh and also black strapped heels. She had dark blue, almost black hair that reached just lower than her lower back area and pale skin. Her hair was also down and she had front bangs that covered both her eyes as her face was down casted. She had pale white ghostly eyes, which if you looked close enough you could see a lavender tint spread across them. She walked the same as her companion, and wore the same cloak with a hood.

The two at the gate became awake and alarmed when the figures tried to just walk passed them, hoods up.

The first man stopped them and shivered at the icy stare the blue-eyed women gave him. "H-Halt!" He stood his ground. "We need identification and your reasons for coming to Konoha."

The pale women moved silently and pinned the man against the gate by the neck. She moved to whisper in his ear, "We're coming home."

The soft voice made the man shiver as he was released and the two watched as the women passed them without a second thought.

* * *

Walking into Konoha felt different. They removed their hoods and pushed their cloaks behind them so they could be seen and not taken as a threat.

"We're being followed," The taller women softly said as she noticed ninja up in the trees' silently moving. "How many?"

"Three." The other let out a soft sigh when her companion stopped. "We don't have time for this, Ino. We must go see Tsunade."

The women named Ino smirked, "I just want to see why they are following us, Hinata. If you're so worried, go ahead and I'll meet you there."

Hinata blinked, but stayed with her friend. "Good." Ino whispered. "Now, come out and show yourselves."

Two men and one woman showed up. They looked to be the same age as them, but looks could fool. The woman stood out the most with her bright pink hair and emerald green eyes. She also looked the weakest.

The two men, on the other hand, made both Hinata and Ino let out a shiver and a small gasp, barely heard as an intake of breath. It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Who are you?" The pink haired female asked, suspicious of their stares at her teammates. "Why are you here in Konoha?"

Ino was the first to gain her composer. "We are here on request from Tsunade." She cleared her voice to get her companion's attention, "Come on, Hinata. We must go." She whispered, "_Now_."

Hinata shivered when black eyes met her white ones. "Hai, coming Ino…" She tried to move, but felt as if something—or someone—was holding her back. Looking into the eyes of darkness once more, she silently begged him to let her move.

"Hn. Let us take you there. Just to make sure." Hearing his voice made her heart skip a beat and she looked at Ino for help.

The blonde female grabbed her arm and she felt herself being released from the hold he held her in. "No. We must go now." They disappeared in swirls of water and rock.

"Damn it."

* * *

Hinata shifted uncomfortably while Ino, who sat next to her, explained what happened. "Hinata looked into his eyes. He either knows, or will start knowing soon." The older teen sighed, "I knew we should have stayed away longer."

Tsunade nodded at her adopted nieces. "Did you happen to look at Naruto or into his eyes?" Ino shook her head, "Good. Let's make sure you don't. Anything else happen?"

"Ah. Who was the pink haired woman? She looked… she looked like she knew us somehow and hated us?" Hinata was still shaken by the encounter she had with her destined.

"Sakura Haruno." Tsunade shook her head, "She has a crush on Sasuke and has been trying to get him for well over ten years. She's also been stringing Naruto along, making sure she has someone to go to whenever Sasuke rejects her. Which he does, every time."

This made Ino only angrier, "How could she just use him like that? And he just lets it happen?" Hinata could feel the chill and looked outside to see clouds rolling in.

"Ino!" The blonde looked at her adopted sister who had her eyes trained on the window that led outside. Ino noticed what she did, so she calmed down. The weather changed and it was once again sunny and clear.

"Gomen…" Ino muttered, looking down. "Can't you do something? Switch her to a different team or something?"

Looking at the younger blonde, Tsunade shook her head dejectedly, "Technically they aren't even a real team anymore. Both Sasuke and Naruto are Jounin and in training for Anbu. Sakura is still a Chunin, though. So, they aren't really forced to work together, they just choose to do it."

Ino growled but didn't respond. She then remembered something, "What are we going to do about Sasuke. Now that he's looked into Hinata's eyes he'll start getting the dreams. And we know what happens after that."

Tsunade rubbed her temples, "How long were you staring at each other? Could you see anything? Emotion in his eyes? Facial expressions? Body motions? Anything?"

Hinata thought for a while before answering. "Our eyes connected for about a minute whole. I broke off the contact two times, though. His eyes held confusion, I could tell he was.." she hesitated, "It was like he was trying to look into my soul but something was blocking him from doing so."

Ino cut in, "His face was void of emotion. It was as blank as a sheet of paper. But his body was fidgeting. Like something was trying to come out and he was fighting it off. Though it wasn't that visible, he hides himself well."

"Anything else? What about Sakura and Naruto? What did they look like?" Tsunade was writing it all down as they were talking; documenting it.

"Sakura looked annoyed. And maybe a soft sadness spread across her face when she noticed neither of her teammates paid attention to her. It was like, she regretted following us because now she knows she won't be able to control them." Ino glanced at Hinata. "I was too scared to look at Naruto… Did you notice anything?"

Hinata racked her mind for anything. "He looked confused and maybe scared? I couldn't really see his eyes because he was staring at Ino. His body was stiff and his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something but the female, Sakura?, looked at him and he closed his mouth and said nothing."

"Hmm…" Tsunade wrote more then looked at the two that sat in front of her. "I will send messages about all this to Wakana and Yua. They will look into it and get back to me. Until then," She sighed in thought. "Avoid Sakura. I'm sending Sasuke and Naruto on a mission to Suna for a couple weeks so they shouldn't be a bother but Sakura will be here in Konoha. Just, avoid her okay?"

Hinata and Ino both nodded and the conversation was over with. They were safe, for now at least.


End file.
